This disclosure relates generally to collecting and analyzing digital wallet transaction generated from purchases of digital content (e.g., software, movies, electronic books, television shows, etc.) using a digital wallet, and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining content affinities and presenting promotional content matching those content affinities by processing digital wallet transaction data.
Consumers are often times able to use a variety of methods to perform payment transactions to purchase goods and services. These methods include use of cash, plastic payment cards, smartphones, and other computing devices operated by users (also known as user computing devices) that are able to provide account data and transaction data to complete a purchase. In the case of account data being communicated for the transactions, a payment processor computing device processes the payment transactions over a processing network. The payment cards and/or user computing devices may be used at point of sale (POS) devices operated by merchants (in what are referred to herein as merchant location transactions), or users may initiate transactions when not at a merchant physical location (e.g., an online transaction initiated from home, such as to order goods from a merchant website). These latter transactions are sometimes also referred to as card-not-present transactions (CNP), because a payment card is not physically presented at a merchant location. In some cases, merchant location transactions and CNP transactions may be performed using a digital wallet that is either stored on a user's smartphone as an application, or on another user computing device as an account-on-file.
A digital wallet is typically an application the user accesses from a computing device. The computing device may be a device associated with the user, for example, a smartphone, a tablet, a wearable computing device, or some other computing device. The computer device may also be a laptop, a desktop, or other electronic device. The digital wallet application allows the user to use the computing device to purchase items without using a physical card. For example, the user may want to purchase a coffee. Rather than retrieving a physical card from a physical wallet, users may activate their digital wallet application on the user computing device and use card data saved in association with the digital wallet to purchase the coffee. In another example, users may want to purchase something from a website, such as concert tickets. Instead of entering the account number on the website to complete the transaction, users may access their digital wallet application on the computing device and use card data saved in association with the digital wallet to purchase the tickets. Typically, the digital wallet requires a biometric authentication from the user to complete the purchase. Biometric authentication is a process that uses biometric data that validates the identity of a user by measuring an intrinsic characteristic of the user. Biometric data may include passwords, fingerprint recognition, facial recognition, voice recognition, and/or any other biometric data use for identity verification. In one instance, the biometric authentication process may take place at the user computing device. In another instance, the biometric authentication process may take place at another computing device.
When a digital wallet transaction is performed for purchasing digital content (e.g., software, movies, electronic books, television shows, etc.), digital wallet transaction data is generated. A system is needed that is capable of capturing the digital wallet transaction data, determining content attributes associated with the digital content, and determining a content affinity for the user conducting the digital wallet transaction. By doing so, promotional data matching the content affinity of the user can be electronically presented to the user.